ForEver Wondering
by IrisPetals2637
Summary: Damen, Ever, & Miles are staying in Forence together where Damen has proposed to Ever and she has accepted. As they are walking down the streets they encounter a sad little orphan, who seems to know to much. And remember things she shouldnt.


**Brand new story! Ok, so I want to make this story very nice and organized. Stay on topic and not lose my patience with it. It is based on ****The Immortal Series**** by Alyson Noel. I have yet to read the last book in that series, but I am going to as soon as I can get my hands on it! I own nothing of that story, all credit to Alyson. So, pretty much this is a few years after Damen & Ever leave and kind of be loners. Walking around, living forever. Until they find Jayla. A little orphaned girl who knows more than she should. Hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

**Ever POV~**

Me and Damen walked on the sidewalk, hand in hand. I was wearing a pretty blue silk dress he had bought me along with what else but an engagement ring!

We were in Florence, Italy and Damon thought that this would've been the perfect place to propose.

He was dressed in his usual look with his handsome outfit as usual. In fact, I think it was the same outfit he wore the day we met.

"Damen?" I asked quietly, my voice hushed.

Something I had learned from Damen, that no matter what telepathic connections we had it was always nice to hear it be said.

"What Ever?" he said, staring right into my eyes. His gaze burning right into my soul, his words said with such passion I could've melted right then and there.

But somehow I didn't, somehow I remained standing here with him looking into my soul as I stared into his.

"I love you." I said, my voice tinkling like an array of bells. Like it belong in part of a song.

Part of being an immortal that I never got tired of was the beauty of it.

The eternal grace and beauty, the melodic voice and heightened looks. Most of it was a good life.

Not like me and Damen didn't know that bad things could happen.

Like when his ex-wife Drina had sought after each one of my incarnations, killing me off before me and Damen could ever do the one final deed.

Then of course when Roman, her follower who loved her more than he had ever thought he could, found us and put a spell on Damon so if our DNA were to be mixed he would die.

Then there was the whole thing with Haven, and how I had lost such a great friend. One who I stilled missed to this day.

Then there was Miles, good ole' Miles. He was in Florence too right now, traveling with me and Damon. Of course we loaned him a lot of money.

Not that we ever expected him to pay us back, we could manifest whatever we needed. But Miles had a thing for Florence, he called it the city of acting.

"I love you too Ever. You seem distracted." He said, voice like velvet right behind my ear. Whispering quiet enough for me to hear his heart-beat, which caused mine to flutter harder.

"Just thinking." I whispered back. We paused in the middle of the flooded street, kissing for a moment. Reviling in the moment.

* * *

After walking along for a while, just enjoying the day my mind seemed to locate on the shouting of a women not too far away.

I followed Damen's gaze as his eye's found her first, then the frown that came upon his face as we both registered what she was saying.

"Si prega di piccolo! Sappiamo entrambi che se ha agito normale e non come un mostro che sarebbe stata adottata! Il tuo adorabile e amorevole, ma acting out e sferzante del genere non aiuta!" She said, voice distraught. **(Translation= Please little one! We both know if you acted normal and not like some freak that you would be adopted! Your adorable and loving, but acting out and lashing like that won't help!)**

"But Madame Fay." She whined, lip trembling. Wide eyes the exact shade of a granny-smith apple widened and filled with tears.

I wanted to run to her, scoop her up and tell her it would be ok. I looked to Damen, he always knew what to do.

Well, at least this time I knew what I wanted to do.

"Ever. Remember the twins? You didn't like them being with me, you said it ruined our time." He whispered, pulling me close in a hug.

"Damen... I've changed. Remember when I was a slave, and you saved me? That little girl needs saving and I don't think its fair if I'm the only one getting special treatment. We could be like an aunt and uncle who give her a great life." I replied, my voice muffled from his t-shirt.

"What will Miles think?" He asked, his voice sounded amused.

"He'll think he will need to take her shopping and spoil her." I replied, knowing I would win this argument.

Damen sighed, but walked over towards the women.

I don't know why, but when that little girl with dirty-brown hair like straw saw him coming her face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

* * *

"È con gli occhi belli? Ti do 200 dollari per il bambino, e io non voglio vederti trattare qualsiasi altro bambino con lo stesso tono di voce. Dire loro che sono inutili non funziona!" Damon said, voice strong. **(Translation= You with the pretty eyes? I'll give you two hundred dollars for the child, and I don't want to see you treating any other child with the same tone of voice. Telling them they are useless doesnt work!)**

The later just stood there, jaw dropped to the floor.

Then she rudely pushed the girl towards him. Grabbing the money.

She stormed inside, without bothering to look back.

We walked down the street, the orphan on Damen's shoulders. Her face happy and bright. For some reason I was getting a weird vibe from her.

I could tell Damon was too from the looks he kept giving me.

Usually while reading peoples minds we could hear there thoughts, see memories.

But with this little girl, all were were getting were the colors of her moods and the general way she felt. Nothing in too much detail. Maybe she was retarded.

I didn't even mean that in a funny way.

"Sweetie, can you tell us your name?" Damen asked again, using the softest voice he could. He had tried to get her to tell us multiple times and she had just sighed.

She sighed again this time, green eyes worried looking.

"Fine." She finally said, her small childlike voice sounding worried. Too stressed out for a normal child her age. Whatever her age was.

"And how old you are." I added in softly, crossing my fingers and hoping she would respond.

"My names Jayla and I'm 4 1/2." She said quietly, then resumed to being mute. This was one odd child.

Though I did have to admit, she seemed to understand and was able to speak and understand both Italian and English fluently. Smart kid.

As I looked at Damen, I could see the worry outlined on his face.

Aww, who was I kidding. This kid was too good to be true.

Her fluent speech. Her looks (even in her condition she was in now). Then her brick wall for as far as mind-reading went. She had to be fake in someway, somehow.

* * *

When we got to the apartment we shared with Miles, it was actually rather big. 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Miles was sitting at the computer in the living room.

"Who's that?" He asked, tearing his gaze away from the computer. The little girl's eyes went wide and she smiled.

Practically jumping down from Damen's shoulders and right over to Miles lap, where she sat down hugging him. Her eyes betraying how happy she was.

Miles eyes got wide, but he just patted her back reassuringly.

"Its me Jayla silly!" She giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"We adopted her... But she was really shy before we walked in here, I swear somethings up." Damen said, his voice sounded calm as it always did but I could detect the hint of worry.

"Well she's just adorable. We'll have to spruce you up though won't we sweetie?" He asked Jayla, smiling at her.

"Of course Caleb, wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said, meeting his eyes for a second before crashing into him with another hug.

* * *

After Jayla was in her make-shift room until we decorated it to her choice of style, we all sat down at the table eyes flickering from one to another.

"Who the hell is Caleb?" Miles finally asked us, looking confused.

"We want to know just as much as you do." I said while Damen remained silent with that thinking look on his face.

Best to leave him alone till he came up with whatever he was trying to.

"Maybe you could coax her into telling you, she seems comfortable with you." I interjected, eyes meeting his.

"Yea maybe... Damen c'mon tell us whats up." Miles asked, looking towards my fiance with a look so helpless Damen began to spoke.

"The way her mind is blocked, the way she seemed to know you... And if you watched carefully the first thing she looked at was your eyes Miles. Your obviously a reincarnation of someone she knows, but who? And how would she know someone who died before she was born?" He said, thoughtfully closing his eyes.

"Is it possible she's a reincarnation?" I asked my voice in a whisper.

"Its very rare for a reincarnation to remember there past Ever, pretty much impossible." Damen replied.

"But what if..." I whispered, my voice echoing through the apartment. What would become of this little girl I had no clue.

But I knew those eyes of hers from somewhere and I was keen on figuring it out.

* * *

**Ok, hoped you liked the short first chapter! Tell me what you think about my character Jayla in a review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
